


堕落

by oocdiajing



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oocdiajing/pseuds/oocdiajing





	1. Chapter 1

哥哥总能找到些新鲜的东西来玩。

 

他给我扣上头盔，把我抱上他摩托车的后座。车的座位是皮质的，长且后高前低，一旦车子跑起来，人就会在重力的作用向前滑，把我刚刚发育的胸脯紧紧地压在哥哥背上。大多数时间我的手臂放在哥哥腰上安分地环着，夏天的时候，我的手偶尔到处摸索，隔着薄体恤去数哥哥凸起的肋骨。我用两根手指肚交替数数，哥哥说这样很痒，他骂我时会讲些他的家乡话，我在后面叽里咕噜地学他讲话，很快忘记了数到了哪一根。后来我念到初三，知道人的肋骨有十二对，又去数了一次，不过是在哥哥脱光了衣服以后数的，数了两次右边都是十一根。哥哥说是因为有一根肋骨他拿来做了我。我们在没什么车的公路上骑摩托，哥哥死命拧他的油门把手，我坐在后座倔强的一声不吭，任凭风把我的刘海吹得乱七八糟，其实心里面怕的要死。

 

哥哥在两年间骑车环绕这个海滨小镇，走过了所有能在导航中找到的道路。我们去海边的路上，没有高大的树和建筑遮住半透明的月亮的幻影，太阳在天空一边悬垂，日月间是绵延千里的带状晚霞。我们有时烤鱼做晚餐，那时大规模商业化还没霸占这片海滩，只有几个渔家乐用的小棚屋，只要是当地口音，去借些刀叉和柴火总是很容易。我去借东西，哥哥负责用借来的刀把鱼的肚子剖开，扯出来暗红色的内脏，把米白色的鱼鳔甩在地上，用脚快速一踩就会发出气球爆炸的声音来。哥哥唯一一次去借刀，被老伯当作四川来的游客，硬是收了他五块钱刀具消毒费。哥哥正宗的粤语会说两句，丢雷老母和扑街，就像我说的最好的是，哈批我日你妈。哥哥和小妈聊天还是说家乡话，骂人和做爱也是，其余场合都是说普通话，不流利但性感。我们尝试用对方的家乡话吵架，最后累的精疲力尽。哥哥给我讲他的家乡，说那里有很多山，雾气绕山爬着，日光难得一见，还说到他刚搬来的时候吃什么都没味道。我知道咸味，在海风吹往陆地的霎那接吻，那种令人全身柔软的感觉就是盐带来的，然而辣是什么。哥哥侧过来一巴掌打在我的屁股上，他说辣是一种痛觉。

 

哥哥和同龄男孩子躲在巷子里抽烟，脱下来的短袖沾着烟草味，放在鼻子下嗅，柔软布料散出来的味道带着哥哥胸膛的余温。我有时撞见他，他冲我笑一下，在烟雾缭绕里竖起一根中指来，上下晃动两下，黑眼珠里闪着光亮，像戴着项圈的小型警犬。这个动作被小妈骂过很多次，她说从没见过有哥哥这么给妹妹打招呼的。他把没抽完的烟丢在地上，用脚碾灭了，冲旁边的男孩子摆摆手。哥哥走在我前面两三米，我加快步子跟上去，左胳膊有意无意地蹭他右边的手臂，再拐过两个弯，我们就拉起手来，抬头看他，他的每根脏辫都好似烟盒里的一支香烟。我要亲他，他不让，我就拽着他胳膊踮起脚来，脸刚蹭过他的鼻尖，就被他扯下来，他力气比我大得多，说不让亲我就一点法子也没有。我甩开他自己走，过一会他对我说，吸烟有害健康。哥哥把烟掏出来，正面封皮写着[Cigarettes sincerely harms you and others around you.]——非常倒胃口的东西。烟盒真应该向避孕套学习，多写些［零感，极致裸入体验］这种傻话，大家都会好过很多。

 

哥哥总有办法哄人，没过两天，我又乖乖地出现在他车子后座，在他刹车的时候偷吻一下他的脊柱。然后很快的，哥哥带我到他新发现的火锅店但不许我吃鸳鸯锅。下一次，我一推卧室门发现衣柜变成了街口电线杆，上面黏满花花绿绿的贴纸和说唱社团的招新广告。再下次，哥哥刚洗了头发急匆匆凑过来，突然一甩辫子，抖得我满脸是水。我跑到小妈身后去，她会像护鸡仔一样，怒冲冲来到哥哥面前，冲着他屁股或者腿肚一脚踹下去。更多的时候，我只能自己抬腿去蹬他，哥哥闪身把我的脚踝攥住了，拉着我围着餐桌单脚蹦了一圈。

 

和哥哥从废弃工厂回来以后，我一连两天梦见个蒙面的人，在我入睡的时候慢慢转动门把手，把背上那具沾着血污的尸体拖进来，拖到床下面，长钉子可以让我和死尸背靠背入睡一整晚。那时候柳树刚抽芽，花絮幽灵一样不分日夜地在窗外漂浮，我因为花粉过敏，一边写作业一边狂打喷嚏，眯着眼睛在台灯下面把生物书上［巨人症］之类的照片全部用小纸片贴起来。哥哥买了药，窝在楼下打电动，音乐声开的很大。我到楼下哭的时候，他还跟我讲过敏时鼻子不通气很正常，然后把手指插进两卷卫生纸之间扯开包装，揪了两格纸放在我手里。我把纸丢掉，蹲在地上继续哭，他蹲下来冒冒失失撕了好多纸给我擦眼泪。半晌才说，你不会还在为啷个鬼故事生气噻，我错咾，他说着用食指和中指作出小人跪在地上的样子，手掌从地毯爬到我的膝头。他把我从毯子上抱起来，嘴唇碰一下我的额头，一直抱到楼上，放在床上时动作轻得像落雪。

 

那晚哥哥的承诺是，等我睡着了他再走。但我总忍不住要和他讲话，他不搭腔我就斜起身子戳他的大腿。他把我手拍掉，我又摸摸索索在他腿内侧拧了一把，哥哥从黑暗里沉默了一会，我好像是真的把他弄痛了。「哥？」我叫他，被子角被猛一下揭开，冷风钻了进来，我下意识要转身捂住被子，头先跟着枕头往下一陷，哥哥的鼻息跟过来扫在后颈上又痒又烫。他挪动身子，把胳膊伸过来在我的肩膀上方几厘米悬着，手指撑在床上离我胸口有一拳的位置，我们已经很近了，只是他的手臂还没有揽住我。我把自己缩得小小的，想整个塞在他怀里。过了一会他收紧了胳膊，拉着我贴在他身上。我一直觉得他呼吸急促，等他把手也搭在我身上的时候，我以为过敏并发了哮喘。心律不齐带来的惊惧让我本能地想要扭动和挣脱，他用手箍着我往回按了两次，这个过程包含的意味简直令人着迷。我沉浸在猫鼠游戏的乐趣里，好久意识到抵在我屁股后面变得坚硬的，是一个年轻男孩勃起的性器。那刻我的身体绷得僵直，过了好久我和哥哥都没有动作，就又大着胆子蹭了几下，哥哥把手按着我的腰上，让我抓紧睡觉。

 

早上醒来的时候，我的两只手还被哥哥钳着，看起来我们一夜只用了一个姿势。哥哥晨勃了，硬挺的阴茎隔着几层衣料贴着我，不知道是不是哥哥还在睡梦中的原因，我感觉比昨晚更刺激。一些有关迷奸的情节从脑子里攒动着，我计划趁现在把哥哥的双手捆起来。在这之前我要给自己的手解绑，把他的手指一根根从我手腕上掰开，掰到小拇指的时候哥哥突然把我的手攥住了，他把身子一探凑过脸来，比较长的几根脏辫垂在我的脑门上。「你干嘛」。「你干嘛，吓我一跳」，我把手腕举到他眼前，「抓肿了好不好」。他从床上跪起来，说万一我晚上起小疹子，这样就不会挠破脸。「不识好歹」，他特爱这么说我，「你看这都好了吧」，他捧起我的脸，目光顺时针扫了一圈，然后从我右眼下面亲了一口，就开始催我换衣服上学。他下床趿上鞋，我的眼睛还在乱瞟，好生气，为什么我们不能为了躲避窗外的花絮，翘了课在家里做爱呢。我正翻着白眼，就被飞来的校服蒙住了头。

 

那天哥哥给我戴了厚口罩出门，一片息斯敏的加持足够让晚饭的时间的我像只活蹦乱跳的小黄鹂，跟在哥哥左右叽叽喳喳。到了临睡前我突然变成困在实验箱里，被注射了试剂抑郁寡欢奄奄一息的白鼠。哥哥洗漱完过来敲门，他穿着黑色短袖衫和一条灰色莫代尔料子的睡裤，原本粉色的脏辫洗得掉色，像是玫瑰花干枯的色彩。他走过来，很自然地落下吻来，舌头滑进充满着柠檬和薄荷味道的口腔。他的手从我的胳膊滑走，慢慢向我的腰肢移去，我看着他的眼睛，能想象到我此刻眼神中的柔情蜜意。他的手停住了，把他的妹妹赶到床上去躺好，折回来关上灯。门很久也没响，他反而凭着窗外的光亮摸上床来，亲亲脖子然后抱着睡觉。往后的几天都是这样的光景，很难想象两个浴火蓬勃的小孩子，用这样黏糊糊的方式蹭了几天，始终没有把树上的禁果摘下来，我们都不知道真正的交合会把什么带给我们。即使时常在超越限速的摩托上飞驰，对于我们来说，踏上一辆随时失控的列车仍然需要很大的勇气。

 

第三晚，我向左翻身朝着哥哥，拉住了他的小臂，把右腿试探着搭在哥哥身上，微微挺腰就可以用哥哥凸起的硬物磨蹭阴户。我揽紧了哥哥的腰，手抓着他的上衣拧起一个揪，我的右腿勾住他，腿心蹭得一片濡湿。我咬住左手，头顶抵着哥哥的胸膛。高潮来的比我想象中更快和剧烈，像任何一次自慰，我蹦紧了脚尖，手掌落下来，带着哭腔叫了哥哥的名字。我被自己那声软糯糯的「程剑桥」吓了一跳，哥哥全程没有什么回应，我把腿拿下来，每一动带来一次高潮中的痉挛。我像个阳痿早泄的中年文员抽出他疲软的阴茎，转过身去背对着哥哥，感觉丢脸又挫败，眼泪顺眼角滴下来，小声吸吸鼻子。哥哥挪过来偏头含住我的耳珠，手用力把睡裙掀起来些，手从后面提着内裤边往上扯。我去推他的手，他又咬咬我的耳朵，「我看看哭了吗」，他的手摸上内裤底，隔着湿哒哒的内裤按着软肉，「都是水了」，他的手掌覆在下面，前前后后地揉着，我踢蹬着腿，刚刚高潮过的小穴又开始分泌爱液。哥哥左手肘压着我的背，让我半趴着，手挑开裤边探进去，两根手指摸索在穴口周围。我吓得「唔好唔好」的喊，哥哥顺顺我的背，说别害怕，一定弄不痛你，就把食指和中指插进去短短的一节，在穴口浅而快速地抽送。我的乳房被压得生痛，下面又酸又痒，哥哥冲我耳边吹气「快到了吗，像刚才喇样再讲一次」。

 

哥哥每晚自慰回来的时候我都在装睡，欲火比梦魇更折磨人些，我们仍然躺在一张床上，只是期待幸运之神会有降临的那天，让我们“偶然”地擦枪走火。

 

哥哥学校在周五晚举办喜迎春风文艺汇演，哥哥在的社团有个说唱节目排在节目表第三行。古风歌舞开场后，第二个节目是个话剧，我坐在台下和哥哥聊微信，没在意演了些什么。只记得出演王子还是骑士的那个男生很帅气，不同于哥哥，是成年男人英气逼人的那种好看。和他对戏演公主的女生演技做作些，雪白的皮肤抹了粉，在红斗篷映衬下发亮。哥哥上场前发消息说，让我等会看得无聊了就去后台找他。他们社团演的节目中规中矩，和他们私下玩票的作品完全不同。哥哥平时写词很敢，我抢着翻过他的歌词本，有首歌最后面写了三句「我只想要操你」，我好喜欢那首歌，我搂着哥哥坐在后座的时候听他哼过，但是求他好好给我唱他又从来都不。我看到第五个节目就坚持不住了，我特别讨厌诗朗诵，一听「啊！」就浑身难受。我去后台，哥哥借来刚才前面话剧里用的黄披风套着，脏辫上还顶着小王冠，他好像少女绘本里画的小王子。谁不想驯服他，谁都会被他驯服。我的小王子，他的腿上还坐着一位话剧女主角，那个白得发光的女孩。我走过去，他推开腿上的人，神色慌张，走过来介绍了一圈他的朋友，我勉强点点头，然后说我要回家了，转身就走。哥哥一边追我，一边把王冠和披风扯下来堆在桌子上。如果不是真的太生气，王子为了灰姑娘和皇室闹翻，净身出户的落跑戏码会感动得我稀里哗啦。

 

哥哥跟在我身后，说那就是他一个学姐，平时对谁都那样，让我别太在乎。我听得更气，趁他去车棚提车的功夫就溜走了，坐在公交车上的那刻眼泪就掉下来了，我觉得我是电视剧的女主角，拿了三百万代价是要永远离开哥哥所在的城市。由于那是车厢最前面横排的座位，谁刷完卡都得充满疑惑地望我一眼才接着往后走。后来哭着哭着小腹开始阵阵发痛，我用手肘勒着肚子，勉强撑到了家里面。哥哥也许还在外面找我，我径直上了楼，发现能让我们擦枪走火的幸运之神没有降临，反而是我的例假提前了一周还多。我处理内裤，想起前桌绑麻花辫的女生和我讲，她在电脑里点开了他爸下载的黄片，结果当天下午就初潮的故事来。

 

我听见哥哥上楼的脚步声，哒哒哒哒一阵，接着他砸门喊我的名字。我坐到镜子前面重新梳了头发，再把鬓发和马尾拉扯蓬松，又补了一次散粉，以衬托我眼皮的浮肿。还没到我认为可以开门的时刻，哒哒哒哒一阵，哥哥居然下楼去了。我蜷缩着躺回床上，难受的要命，没五分钟又哒哒哒哒一阵，接着门外响起来百灵鸟的叫声来。他从前教过我这个，把双手散散地攥拳，在吹气的时候配合手指移动，就能吹出很亮的调子。可我怎么也学不会，他就把他的手放在我下巴上借我吹，还喜欢逗猫一样挠挠我的脖子。我现在只被他吵得头疼，他站在门外，手里端着杯姜糖水，热的，闻起来又辣又甜。我抢过来杯子就把门带上了，嘬了一口才觉得哪里奇怪。——他第一次上楼，在我没开门的时候去检查过厕所的垃圾桶。我开门要骂他变态，他还在外面，一手抵住门板挤进来。我把杯子放在床头柜上，抱着膝盖坐到床上去。「我错了咾」他坐在床边上，我错了这个意思被他用十几种方式翻来覆去地讲，我冷着脸听着。哥哥一歪头靠在我肩上整个人粘上来，我甩甩肩让他少耍赖。「那你啷个样能不生气，」他问，「哥哥下周和你做爱好不好」，舌头舔舔我的脖子，「你一好就做也只和你做」。

 

那天是个周六，我们吃晚饭的表情都变得不自然起来。八点多的时候，哥哥就去洗澡了，平时十分钟就披着浴巾出来的哥哥，洗了半个小时还久。我给光溜溜的小腿涂身体乳，反复旋了三次才把压口泵打到开，我手心出汗，找了套华而不实的法式内衣穿上，才发现布料薄到连凸点都遮不住。我穿了浴袍，让领口小到刚刚露出一半锁骨，腰带急得紧紧的。哥哥坐在我床对面的桌子上，小腿悬空微微晃着，在灯光下勾出健美紧实的轮廓，两手交叉搭在腿间，像是有些焦急地搓搓手指。「哥」，我站在门口，感觉头晕目眩不知道往哪里走，他展开双臂做了个迎接的动作。「真漂亮」他把我揽在怀里，把我的发丝拨到耳朵后面，揉揉我的耳垂。我的手搭在哥哥大腿上，他低下头扬起我的下巴来，我被吻地忘记该在什么时间换气，只能傻傻地吮着哥哥的舌头，手推着他的腿根。他把我的手抓住放在他双腿间，「推这里」。

 

我的手僵在那里，没拿开也没动作，哥哥拉开我从桌上跳下来，把短裤脱在地上，我看了一眼内裤中间凸起的轮廓，把目光迅速地挪开了。「别羞咾」，他啄一口我的脸，蹲下去用嘴叼住浴袍的腰带抽开，舔我的膝盖像示好的小犬。浴袍从肩上滑下来，我双手抱在胸前，双腿被他手臂箍住，哥哥像抗面粉一样把我架在他的肩上，我的头发垂下来打过他的腰间，然后被推到床上。他十指扣住我的手，吻从脖子上滑下来，隔着层薄莎亲吻我的乳房，粗砺的摩擦让人发痒。我咬住下唇眯起眼睛，他压上来问我刚刚是不是高潮了，我摇头，他把我一边胸罩往下扯，两根指头把乳头捏住，往外拉扯。「好痛」我说「有有有」，他才把那只奶子叼住，亲出啧啧的声音来，一只膝盖向前顶在我的阴户上。我紧闭着眼睛，抓着床单的手还在发抖，很久他没有动作才慢慢睁开眼睛。「被吓到了吗」我说没有，哥哥把侧脸贴着我，我环着他的脖子轻轻亲了一下，他把我的腰搂住，我就攀着他坐起来。「如果你觉得不舒服我们就停下来」，他从下巴亲到脸颊，含住耳垂轻轻咬着，手从大腿内侧摸着。哥哥的手掌很热，在广东仅有的半个月冬季里他会攥起我的手，放进他的外套口袋里。

 

他的手指探进内裤里，指肚在前面滚动着，哥哥虚坐在我一条腿上，阴茎抵在我大腿上发烫。我的手慢慢摸过去，哥哥的反应好可爱，我才意识到男人的呻吟同样很性感，我想要听到哥哥叫给我听。哥哥的手指在我身体里面使劲戳了两下，他说我居然敢走神，他抽递手指，用气声说我的下面又湿又热，把他的手指绞得很紧。「别说…」我把手心盖在哥哥嘴唇上，他探出舌尖来舔，我在扩张里又高潮了一次，气息不匀双颊发烫。我晕乎乎地问起他昨天晚上有没有自慰的事，他愣了一下，「想帮哥哥吗」。我点头，他跪起身子来把内裤褪到膝盖上面，那根红色的柱状的东西没了束缚，以一个可爱的角度翘起来，随着哥哥的动作晃动着。他亲亲我的手，引导我把他握住，我的动作软绵绵的，全身都在融化，「好烫啊」。我也不知道要用多少力，他攥住我的手，上下律动着。我想起半年前我们去体验陶艺，哥哥就是握着我的手用旋转的一块泥巴塑出个杯子来。在我们的合作下，哥哥的阴茎变硬变长，直挺起来，他喘着气教我怎么在帮他撸管的时候同时揉动睾丸，我学的好认真，我想应该把这些找个本子好好记下来。哥哥仰头，我凑过去含住他下巴那颗痣，抬起腰来把阴茎的头部顶在我的阴户上。

 

哥哥把我从他身上推下来，好险，他说我这样胡搞差点让他射精，射精又怎么样呢。我清楚哥哥每次自慰的时间，总不会觉得我的哥哥性能力不好。我跳下床，从地上的短裤里摸出一盒避孕套来，「哥哥射给我」，他揉我的屁股，骂我不害臊。我把包装撕开，撑开透明橡胶套，两手在他阴茎头部比划一阵套不进去，「这好不听话啊」我把避孕套和阴茎都塞在他手里，躺了下来，哥哥戴好套子爬过来。我们的舌头挤在口腔里打架，他抓着我的脚踝，把我的两条腿屈成m形。我拥有哥哥的时候，已经远远过了打疫苗会怕得大哭的年龄，否则哥哥会更擅长做这种安慰。他扶着鸡巴对准穴口，挺腰在周围蹭着，我抓着他的手臂，听他呓语一样说，「宝宝让哥哥进去好不好」，我点头，感觉哥哥一点点分开我挤进我的身体深处，直到完全把我完全填满。「好涨」我只想收缩身体把异物挤出来，手背把眼泪摸得满脸都是，哥哥揉着我右边乳房，挺动的速度慢慢增加。

 

两分钟后，哥哥射精了。

 

他把避孕套打了结，跪在床上瞄准垃圾桶丢在里面，凑上来开始亲亲，我一边亲一边偷笑，后来憋不住弓着身子笑，一边笑一边疼得抽气。他翻身在一边躺下，问我笑什么，他问话的时候样子好凶。我大拇指按在他那颗痣上，「我哥系青头仔嘅，我开心啦」，我抱住他左脸右脸亲来亲去，亲得他一脸口水，「哥哥是我的」我的手从后背开始摸，「哪里都是」。他把我玩弄他性器的手提起来压在一侧，这次就不是青头仔了，他说。

 

周一早上的时候我全身还是发痛，他说幸亏，我以为他要说什么，结果说幸亏我周六下午把作业做完了。「幸亏脖子上的吻痕浅」我看着镜子，希望自己没有破绽，我喊他从我房间出去，别站在这里看我换衣服。那天我们打车上学，我躺在哥哥腿上又睡了一会，下车的时候司机问能不能给五星好评，我打着哈欠点头，司机说你们兄妹关系可真好。哥哥把门砰一下带上，不知道为什么我们觉得有些尴尬，我们在外面表演标准兄妹的耐心似乎越来越少了。他把我送到校门口，这里离他的高中正门还有两站，如果他翻墙的话，只有一百多米了。他冲我摆摆手，「好好听话认真听课」，好像当我是小学生。我往前走了两步，跑回去拉住他，「哥我好爱你哦」。他把我从他身上拆下来，知道了，他看着我，把我头顶的头发揉乱，「上学去吧」。「我不听这个」，他把嘴慢慢凑在我耳边上，「晚上回家挨操」。狗东西，我气得竖中指，他也比给我，我就这样进了校门。

 

那天放学，我们跑到商场去吃了虾火锅，虾头一律扯下来丢给哥哥，我总觉得虾脑袋的汁味道好怪，像没涮干净的抹布。我和哥哥把三人套餐吃得七七八八，为了消食在超市闲逛，购物车里放着大盒装的牛奶、饮料，海盐味的薯片和一些火腿，足够把冰箱塞得充满生活的气息。我们住在这里，我们是这座房子的男女主人。

 

哥哥把买回来的东西放好，就推我到浴室洗澡，我把他从浴室推出来，就好像我们是一款推箱子游戏。他洗完澡出来只穿了四角内裤，把我抱起来丢在沙发上，他的胸膛压上来。我挣扎了好久，哥哥才明白我没有在调情，我确实不想做。他大开腿坐在沙发上，我站在他面前头发蓬乱，陷入沉默之中。哥哥撇撇嘴低着头问我，「你后悔没得」，他手尖碾搓着脏辫，「你后悔你说塞，我…我可以搬出去的」。真的是因为还在疼。「搬出去就当都没发生过咾」他抬头看我，我竟然不确定他是不是在讲玩笑话，气得光脚跺在他脚面上，「哥哥睡完我要赖账」。「没有」「有」，我们像两个小学生喊起话来，哥哥把我搂过来坐在他旁边，嘴唇蹭过我锁骨，他说睡了多少次怎么睡的都会记得清清楚楚。

 

哥哥打开电视，说一起看一小会。我甩甩脖子后面还有点潮乎乎的头发，舒舒服服缩进哥哥怀里，让他找喜欢的东西看。他调到了德甲还是什么的足球赛看， 我看了三分钟就频频点头，就从他怀里钻出来，把他腿放平了枕着。不知道睡了多久，只知道醒来的时候听转播说下半场才刚刚开始。我转转脑袋，发现哥哥手摸着下巴一副好认真的样子，我伸出手指轻轻戳戳哥哥档中间。哥哥伸手扯我耳朵，「你再弄我马上强奸你」。我揉他内裤凸起的部分，用手掌托起来，从下往上慢慢摸，「补偿一下哥哥好不好」我溜下来歪坐在地毯上，「一定会让哥哥舒服的」。我有耐心地等哥哥变得好硬，两手各拽内裤一边，头往后闪得远远的，哥哥低头看我一眼，「想什么呢，弹不了这么远」。说完他又一本正经地抬头看球，把一切交给我自由发挥。我跪在他两腿中间，上半身靠在沙发上，两手握成环地套弄着哥哥的性器。据说如果两手上下握住，还能露出龟头部分的阴茎就属于尺寸可观的，但至少当时我没觉得这样有什么好，戳人又痛，做手活又累得手酸。我喜欢完全是因为，这是哥哥的，所以我的喜欢要多少有多少，我右手握着哥哥的鸡巴鼻尖和嘴唇同时轻轻碰了一下，侧过脑袋用舌头去舔上面凸起的青筋。

 

哥哥哼了一声，我抬眼看他，露出哥哥非常美味的媚色来，哥哥把目光从炽热的对视中抽离，自然地挺腰催促爱抚。我在手心沾了马眼上的液体，握着鸡巴手掌左右转动把液体涂匀，低头从上面含住头部吮吸，我吃的小心翼翼，只要牙齿不把哥哥弄疼就算成功。我嘬着鸡巴的脑袋上下起伏着，哥哥的东西在嘴里涨得更粗，我只能侧着头舔，得不到抚摸的乳房在可怜地晃动着。我猜我的嘴就大概吃进去一半不到，用手给哥哥撸管，埋头含了一会他的阴囊。哥哥没像AV里那样为了深喉野蛮地压我脑袋，他挠猫一样顺我的头发，我听见他牙关的抽气声，隐忍又蓬勃的情欲像是肥厚深绿的冬青叶一样迷人。取悦情人的满足感让我情欲高涨，哥哥探下身子摸我的腰窝，他比我更了解我的身体，他带来的麻痒让人欲仙欲死。我趴在他腿上喘气，手继续帮哥哥套弄，我知道他快到了，才跪上去又含住。他把鸡巴从我嘴里抽出来，第一股精液射在我脸上，然后他在我乳房上蹭着，把粘稠腥膻的液体弄的到处都是。我起来抱住哥哥，蹭着哥哥的胸膛，滑溜溜，咸湿又黏腻，这样我们就都需要重新洗澡了。不得不说，我的算盘总是打得很烂，没有比让哥哥帮我洗澡更差的主意了。

 

哥哥在三楼阁楼收拾出一间屋子来，在网上订了两卷隔音泡沫，准备做间录音室。周四晚上哥哥窝在楼上钉泡沫板，我好奇想进去看，发现哥哥还找了个白净可爱的帮手来。我不好意思地拽了拽刚盖过屁股的短袖衫，跟哥哥旁边的男孩打招呼，他别过头的时候耳根红了。过了四五天有人塞了封情书给我，我不认识名字，看了开头才知道是他写的，就夹在物理书里，准备带到家里慢慢看。结果刚回家被哥哥缠住做爱，我卵虫上脑把事都忘了，等到记起来再翻，却怎么也找不见了，程剑桥躺在床上看我挨个抖搂着课本。「哥你动过我课本吗，我丢了两张物理卷子」。「没得。」我翻得满头大汗，祈祷它丢在放学路上了。

 

「你好，很冒昧…」哥哥大声又抑扬顿挫开始读「很高兴…」。「别读了」我跑过去抓哥哥手里的信，被他按在床上，他扒下内裤来打我的屁股。「你把他带回家里来的…我什么都没做，应该换我打你」我蹬着腿，想翻身下来。总觉得他不至于为这事太生气，但他手下力气用得很重，「不喜欢干嘛还藏着情书」他弯下身子亲亲脸颊，「妹妹长大了，想和别人耍朋友了」。他隔着衣服，握住我的一只乳房，揉捏成各种形状来，「哥…信我还没有…呜我错了」。哥哥把我转过来，把我的腿大张开，牙齿啃着我的乳房，「痛…哥」，他把手指插进穴里，挖着软肉。我搂着他脖子在快感刺激下全身蜷得像被电的虾米，哥哥快速的抽插手指让人有种濒临脱水的幻觉。「你喜欢他吗」，摇头，「有没有幻想过他这么弄你」，他低下头舔弄我的阴唇。我本能用腿夹住埋在下面的脑袋，迎合着那条柔软的舌头。「没…」我说，「哥哥…好舒服，只要哥哥」，我想要他把勃起的阴茎用力插进来。

 

我心里特怕晚一步，程剑桥就会给我涂春药，那是一种私处用的消肿药，但是少数过敏体质用会被催情。我不知道哥哥给我涂药时没读完说明书，在他身上驰骋到半夜才消停下来。我下身咬着哥哥的手指，显然需要更粗一点的东西才能满足我，我挺腰晃着「我要那个…」。「嗯？」他低头，舌头探进阴唇里挤压着阴蒂，配合着手指抽送，让我失控地叫起来。「哥…呜呜呜哥哥太好了，喜欢」，他的鸡巴顶在穴口，「还有更舒服的呢，把你操坏好不好，这样就勾引不了别人了」。他趁着上一波高潮顶进来，「别嗯…再快一点呜呜…」，我的腿勾着他的屁股，让他钉在我最里面，「…好爽」。

 

他抱起我来，阴茎还埋在我的身体里，随着哥哥的步子在身体里乱戳，我咬在他肩膀上，已经喊不出声来了。他把我放在窗台前，鸡巴抽出来的时候带出一股混起来的体液，他扶着我转过身去，胸按在窗户上被挤扁了，我翘起屁股来，等着哥哥的鸡巴重新进来。他捂住我的嘴，从后面插进来，像是会顶进子宫口里来，每一下都操到g点。我不知道哥哥能顶这么深，阴囊打在屁股上的啪啪声响的吓人，刺激着我分泌着淫水，随着身体的痉挛滴滴答答落在地上。我想喊轻点，但是传出来的只有呜呜声，马上就要到能承受的极限了，「妹妹的骚穴好兴奋，吸得好紧」他在我耳边说话，把手指插进我嘴里搅着舌头，快感一波一波，我的肚皮快速起伏着，「哥…太深了会坏的，不能再…」。「乖，等会哥哥」他掰过我的头来舌吻，屁股挺动着，阴茎全出全进。他在我高潮的瞬间射了精液进来，我们吵着架做起爱来根本没想着戴套，我猜大概我在安全期，这股精液好热让我好饱好满足，我只想找个地方躺下，含着哥哥的东西好好睡上一觉。

 

五月还没到，我们频繁地去快餐店买甜筒，后来哥哥订了一个新的冰柜，囤了四个桶装的冰淇淋，赠给我们六把挖冰激凌球的铁勺子。我觉得挖这个特有意思，练了一下午，结果当天哥哥就吃到拉肚子。很快我们发现，含冰淇淋给人口交真的只适合出现在Av里面，于是我们又频繁地出现在甜品店里。

 

整个暑期，我睡裙下面没有内衣，哥哥裸着上身，下面在我的印象里总是鼓鼓的。我说过哥哥总有些新鲜的东西可以玩，我们就像两头发情的小兽，游荡在各处，兴致起了就干上一炮，他甚至在我们学校的厕所隔间里上过我。我去他房间，做完把我搂进他怀里，我们光溜溜地贴着，一动也不想动，除了彼此，除了我们交换过的体液，宇宙中没有什么正爱着我们。我们的父母——他的母亲和我的父亲，只是把流浪的我们寄养在豪华的笼子里，放任我们不停地做爱。第一片叶子泛黄的时候，哥哥在阳台画画，他给树添了一朵玫瑰花，忽然转头说，他爱我。鉴于当时他并没有勃起，我认为，他说的是真的。


	2. Chapter 2

直到被热得迷迷糊糊，我才意识到有人躺在身边，腿放在我的小腿上搭着，呼吸均匀安稳，把每口热气准确无误地送到我肩窝里。我吓得清醒了不少，坐起来把那条腿从身上推下去，才终于听见程剑桥不情不愿地哼了两声。「吓着了吗」，他慢慢从黑暗里坐起来，脑袋歪在我肩上蹭着「留在那边也是无聊，我就换了今天的航班」。哥哥把手搭在我腰上，嘴唇点点我的锁骨，又吻在脖子上，深深地吸了口气，「怎么换到我房间睡」？明知故问。我避开他，把床头灯扭开，「哥，让我看看你」。他用手挡着光线，不满地眯起眼睛，被我环着脖子，使劲揉两把脸。「真的是哥哥」我亲他，黏糊糊地用脸蹭他。「傻不傻」，哥哥揽住我的腰把我摁在他怀里，「想我吗」。

 

我眨眨眼睛「再亲一口我就给哥哥讲」。他捧着我的脸，柔软的唇贴上脸颊，啄一下鼻尖，含住一片唇瓣吸吮着轻咬。哥哥手扣上我的脑勺，舌头撬开齿关进行充满侵略意味的挑逗。我的手臂环紧他，将将吐出一句「不想」，就又被吻住，他用胸膛蹭着我的身体。我被亲得喉咙发干，挺挺胸脯下意识往他怀里钻。哥哥环着我的腰，欠身把我压住，捞起两只手腕钉过头顶，「又不想我」他又亲，唇舌又热又软，让人不自禁要迎合「还勾引我」。「没…」我咬着嘴唇，看着他的眼睛，真好看，像地理杂志用铜版纸印的高山湖，映着我的倒影。他按我手腕的力度重了，低头亲我的脖子，呼吸粗重，吻得人一阵阵麻痒。「哥…」我被亲得晕乎乎，想抱抱他，双手却挣扎不开。隔了七八天没见面，突然就是这种场景，我其实羞得要命。他嗯了一声，「要什么」，手搭上我的腰窝，像感受绸缎那样细细地、反复地充满珍视地抚摸。我身上还穿着他的睡衣，那件松松垮垮的纯棉黑T。布料摩擦间，被包裹的身体开始发烫，我偷偷瞄他，害怕他有发现我因为动情而早早翘起的乳尖。哥哥指肚摸到乳头转动着揉按，我呻吟出声，两腿不自觉绞在一起。他的手掌覆在我胸前，在我两腿间一顶胯，硬物碰在鼓起的阴门上，「就在这里好不好」。

 

我才反应过来这是第一次在他的房间里。男孩子睡的木板床，总不会铺得像女生那么软，木板随着他的动作咯吱响。「妹妹今天好害羞」，他把我的手松开，两只手各握着一只乳房，饶有兴味地观察我的表情。我抬起手臂抱他。吻终于隔着体恤压下来，越吻越有些粗鲁，我摸着他的头，脏辫毛糙糙的感觉让人手心发痒。胸前的布料被他的口水沾湿，我手抓着床单，还偏偏弓着身子往他嘴里送，牙尖碰到肿胀的乳头又痛又爽。他的手指点点我的嘴唇，我乖乖张嘴含住他的指尖，用舌头裹着吞吐和吸吮。「怎么会这么想要了啊」他侧躺在我身边一只手臂把脑袋支住，「不许把腿闭这么紧…」，他用手掌摸着我的大腿内侧把两腿分开，换了他的膝盖骨顶在我中间。「妹妹趁我不在，都是这么自己玩的吗…溜进哥哥房间穿着哥哥的衣服…」哥哥的手掌反复摸着大腿，就是不肯摸摸腿心，我挺着腰，眼泪在眼眶里打转「边想着哥哥边摸 会很舒服是不是」。他把我羞得眼泪直掉，下面还一直空虚着难受，我握住他的胳膊，想求他给我。「再问一次，想不想哥哥」？「想…」我吻上他，「哥哥不要再欺负我了，疼疼我好不好」。

 

哥哥手撑住我的背，把我上衣往上卷着褪下来。哥哥吻我挡在乳房上的手，温柔地拿开再去吻，手滑下去，「什么时候欺负过你，妹妹想要什么呢」，他的手指揉揉阴唇又去拉扯花核，「是啷样吗」，他问，一边把一根手指慢慢塞进移到穴口。「好湿」，他揽住我，两根手指把湿润的穴道扩张开些，慢慢地抽递。他把我的手拉过来放在他的胯下，「要摸摸吗，你不是特别喜欢这个」。他的两指蜷起来指肚按压软肉，我的屁股绷紧了，咬着他的手指，掌心触到他内裤下阴茎硬得轮廓分明。我歪在他怀里，伸出舌头舔他的乳头，脑袋靠在他胸前听见自己下面羞人的水声。「妹妹高潮了…」他舔我的耳朵，「好可爱…更想要了是不是」，我的手扯着他的内裤，把阴茎放在手里指肚摸到上面凸起的青筋。我亲他，喉结乳头腹肌一路亲下来，头埋下去，吮着他的睾丸抬眼看他，吐出来扶住他的阴茎从下往上舔。他摸摸我的头，带着吸气声，「乖……可以了」。我抬起头来，「让我在上面艹哥哥」。「这得求我」。我在他身下弓起身体，手指勾起他马眼上晶亮的前精，在阴茎前头慢慢涂匀了，「哥…求求你」。

 

我按着哥哥胸膛让他平躺下，笨拙地跨坐在他的腹部，手扶正了哥哥的鸡巴，手摸摸自己湿淋淋的下面，佯装镇定地说「我可要进去了哦」。就颤抖着把他往我的里面送，哥哥的东西又涨又烫，一点点撑开紧合在一起的穴肉。我往下坐，两腿发抖发软，每坐一下都要停下来适应他的尺寸，直到被填满了还有一节阴茎露在外面。我腿失了劲，索性一坐到底，毫无意外被顶痛了，呜呜哼出声来，哥哥在我身下露出看好戏那种笑。我气得用手拧他的胳膊，感觉下身慢慢不痛了，然后是窸窸窣窣的痒，我晃腰，直觉得一阵快感直窜头顶。我于是把手反着撑在腰后面，抬腰把阴茎套弄得更快些。哥哥硬挺挺地在我身体里，把主控权完全交给我，想戳哪里就往哪里戳。他的手伸过来和我的右手紧紧扣着，下面也紧密地交合，好舒服，我看他，心怦怦跳，俯下身体来，舌头在他嘴里搅来搅去。他摸摸我随着动作晃动的乳房，「累吗」他问「 哥哥帮你一下」，说着挺腰一顶。这一下就钉得人想要高潮。

 

「才不要」，我赌气动得快些，淫水把哥哥的体毛弄得湿哒哒，我累得大喘气，哥哥从我身体里滑出来。他坐起来，靠在床头上，拍拍大腿，「过来」。我坐去他腿上，被圈进怀里。哥哥托着我的屁股又再次操进去，「你也不能再欺负哥哥了」，他挺腰，阴茎全进全出地操，穴口周围被睾丸撞得又麻又酸。我的腿蹬在床上，夹着他的腰让快感来得更强，哥哥把我抱得更紧，乳房被压扁了贴在他的胸前。他一直顶到最深处，最敏感的那块肉嵌进他马眼里。我的阴户贴在他腹部磨蹭着，咬着手指，哭得连不成声，把脸埋在他的肩窝里，羞得闭上眼。他含住耳珠，过一会慢慢放开压低声音说，「干嘛说不想我」他阴茎狠狠一顶，穴壁包裹下的青筋似乎一跳一跳。我趴在他身上哼哼，听见他委屈巴巴地说「假的也伤心。」

 

哥哥在我快到的时候用力抽了两下我的屁股，敏感的小穴在高潮剧烈的痉挛中还被抽插着。我大脑放着烟花，被哥哥转过身体来跪在床上。「不要这个…像狗」，他跪在我身后笑了一声，手掐着我的腰不让我躲，阴茎在穴口周围打转。「会很舒服的 乖 来试试」，我被这声乖迷住了，任由他慢慢放进来，直到整根埋进身体，又硬又热。我怎么也跪不住，被他捞起腰操，手指摸到乳房胡乱地揉着。我抬高屁股迎合他，他给的高潮越来越烈，让人又害怕又上瘾。「哥…轻一点」，我噙着泪，费力地扭头看他，这人操我的表情简直凶死了。他顺顺我的背，嘴上说「马上就好了 再等等」，挺腰抽送的力度一直不缓，浅浅抽出来一节就操到最深。「哥…亲」我哭得嗓子哑，除了湿淋淋的下身被他折磨的快要崩溃，哪里都麻木迟钝，好像他一射精我就会昏过去。「亲亲…」。「好」，他停住，抽出来，面对面把我压在下面，嘴唇凑过来，唇瓣包着唇瓣，好像我们口中含着宇宙最后一口氧气。他在穴口草草顶了两下，我弓起身体用手摸到哥哥的鸡巴放进去，「我想你」，他抽送着，含含糊糊留下一句「知道」。我的腿在空中大打开着，随着他深入一晃一晃，「呜…射给我」。他把我抱起来，紧紧交缠的两具肉体不规律的起伏着，滚烫又浓稠的液体一股一股，是海边的浪冲我打来。我的脚趾蜷着，很久很久才慢慢展开。

 

哥哥把我揽进怀里，手指顺着我的发丝慢慢梳着，我的穴口还在不受控制地一缩一合，里面的精液和淫水被挤出来，顺着腿根淌下来。「妹妹的小穴闭不上了」，他的手指摸到被插得不能合拢的穴口，所有的体液都是他今晚的杰作。 哥哥，欢迎回来。


End file.
